


Time Stamped

by HerOwlness



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a man to do when his love does nothing but hurt or kill those around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stamped

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS: Logan POV; vague references to Logan/Veronica and Logan/Lilly  
> SPOILERS: post-finale  
> DISCLAIMER: Rob Thomas owns all. And I am in awe of his greatness.  
> THANKS TO: [](http://onastick.livejournal.com/profile)[**onastick**](http://onastick.livejournal.com/) and [](http://park-hye-in.livejournal.com/profile)[**park_hye_in**](http://park-hye-in.livejournal.com/) for fantabulous betaing! All errors within are mine.

_come here, lover_

When Logan chokes the engine of his X-Terra, one hour and thirty-eight minutes have passed since Weevil and his PCH crew arrived on the bridge. At that point, he’d been carefully walking the line between life and death, wondering what the hell there was for him in this world and what awaited him in the next.

When he opens the car door, one hour and three minutes have passed since Veronica opened the door to her apartment, her smile of relief lulling him into a false sense of security. She was so happy to see him, so fucking _happy_ that he decided at that moment that it was one Veronica Mars that made his life worth living.

When his feet hit the pavement, fifty-nine minutes have passed since Veronica apologized for suspecting him and told him something that changed his life irreversibly.

His father – Aaron fucking Echolls – had killed one of his ex-girlfriends and had almost succeeded at murdering another.

Veronica may have been wrong when she accused him, but at least she was in the right fucking family.

And ‘fucking family’ is the right term for it, Logan knows, as he climbs up onto the guardrail for the second time that night. By that point, twenty-eight minutes have passed since he learned that his family was the one that had fucked Lilly – both literally and figuratively. After all, it was his relationship with her that introduced her to his father and his father’s uncontrollable libido.

 _Fuck you, Lilly,_ he thinks as he steps forward, eyeing the raging Coronado River below. Nineteen months, seven days, six hours, and three minutes have passed since he first heard about Lilly’s death.

With a spring in his step, he launches himself from the guardrail towards the water and his inevitable death. Seventeen years, ten months, thirteen days, and forty-two minutes have passed since his birth. All that time has been filled with pain and sorrow for everyone he’s ever loved.

His mother had been tied to an abusive, philandering husband – in part because of her own inability to leave him, yes. But Logan knows that she also stayed with Aaron in attempt to give him a “better life” that he wouldn’t have had otherwise.

Of course, that “better life” has only cost Duncan his sister, cost Veronica her best friend, and cost Lilly her life.

Better life? The only way his life has any chance of getting better is if he could shed the Echolls name that has haunted him all these years.

_time to earn your keep_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The first line and the last line [both in italics] are Lilly's words in 1x22, Leave it to Beaver.
> 
> This was initially planned out as a fic that would continue on with Logan meeting up with Lilly in the afterlife. However, since I didn't think that the two parts would be structurally similar, I scrapped that idea - at least temporarily. I don't have a lot of faith in my Lilly voice, but I'll have to try to write that short sometime, if only as a writing exercise of some nature.
> 
> Anyhow, I'm rambling [as per usual], but thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear what you think. :)


End file.
